First Love
by Parkizuna
Summary: Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol merupakan teman sejak kecil hingga sekarang. Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun sebagai saudara sendiri, begitu pula Baekhyun. Namun segalanya berubah saat Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis! CHANBAEK GS


First Love

* * *

Chanbaek's Fanfiction

Present by,

Parkizuna

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Warn: Genderswitch, typos is my styles :D, tidak sesuai EYD

* * *

 _Sometimes, your heart can't afford to be 'just friend_ _'_

* * *

Jam 8 lewat 30 menit, seorang gadis bernama Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah dan memencet tombol bel pada kediaman Park.

Ding dong!

Nampak seorang pria dewasa yang membuka pintu. "Ah, Baekhyun.."

"Selamat pagi! " Sapa Baekhyun ceria pada orang yang membuka pintu. Sekilas Paman Park, pada seragam sekolah Baekhyun yang nampak rapih dengan tas yang di tenteng mantap. Byun Baekhyun disambut begitu baik dirumah ini, sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.

"Chanyeol masih belum bangun, sudah berkali kali Paman mencoba membangunkannya, ia malah tidur lagi." Keluh Paman Park sambil mengurut jidatnya yang pusing.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun mengerti kalau ini akan menjadi tugas untuk membangunkan Chanyeol, si pemuda berbadan besar temannya sejak kecil.

Lantas Baekhyun pun segera berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol yang terletak di lantai atas.

Brakk!

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar begitu kasar, hal itu sengaja dilakukan agar sang empunya kamar segera bangun.

"Park Chanyeol pemalas! Bangun! Nanti kita terlambat!" Teriak Baekhyun pada seonggok badan yang begitu besar diatas kasur terbungkus bedcover tebal.

"Ugghh.. lima menit lagi.." gerutu Chanyeol menutup wajahnya lagi dengan bed cover saat Baekhyun menyibak gorden membuat sinar matahari memenuhi kamar yang sebelumnya gelap temaram menjadi terang benderang.

"Ayo! Chanyeol! Cepat! Bangun! Nanti kita terlambat ke sekolah!" Teriak Baekhyun tepat di telinga Chanyeol sambil memukuli badan pemuda yang di balik selimutnya.

Terdengar erangan kesakitan Chanyeol, padahal pukulan Baekhyun tidak sekencang itu. "Aduh! Sakit tahu, baiklah aku akan segera bangun.."

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun menyibak bed covernya dan duduk terpaku sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Sambil mengulum senyum, Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang baru bangun. Mata bulat Chanyeol nampak sedikit bengkak karena tidur terlalu lama. Dan rambutnya sekarang terlihat sangat kacau membuat Baekhyun gemas ingin merapihkan rambut rambut yang berantakan itu. Sedangkan pemuda yang diperhatikan itu sedang dalam mode 'mengumpulkan nyawa'.

Teman kecil Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang setahun lebih tua sangatlah ceroboh. 10 tahun yang lalu Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, karena ia pindah ke sebelah rumahnya. Ayahnya dan Ayah Chanyeol merupakan teman dekat sejak kuliah, sehingga mereka sering bersama sejak kecil.

Walaupun Chanyeol lebih tua dari Baekhyun, ia sangatlah jauh dari kata dewasa. Mungkin sikapnya yang cuek dan ceroboh, membuat Baekhyun menjadi penjaga Chanyeol sampai sekarang.

Pemuda itu hanya hidup berdua dengan Ayahnya. Ibu Chanyeol memutuskan pergi saat Chanyeol berusia 5 tahun, dan Ayahnya belum menikah lagi, lantas tak membuat Chanyeol kesepian karena keluarga Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol juga seperti anak sendiri.

Begitu pula Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Baekhyun bagaikan adik nya sendiri, namun berbeda dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasa pada Chanyeol.

* * *

 _First Love_

* * *

"Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Tanya Luhan menghamburkan konsentrasi Baekhyun.

Luhan teman sebangku Baekhyun pun mengerti apa yang membuat gadis periang itu tersenyum. Mata Baekhyun menerawang ke jendela, dan menatap sekumpulan murid yang sedang berolahraga di lapangan.

Sambil tertawa ringan Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Kau lihat Chanyeol sangatlah ceroboh, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat berlari mengelilingi lapangan."

Seolah merasa di bicarakan, sekali lagi pemuda itu tersandung oleh kaki panjangnya. Kedua gadis itu lantas tertawa sambil memperhatikan pemuda jangkung itu lagi dari jendela.

"Dia memang pemuda yang sangat ceroboh ya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan masih sambil tersenyum.

Luhan membalas tertawa karena masih geli dengan tingkah Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua pasti sangat dekat ya?"

Tiap kali ditanya soal ini wajah Baekhyun pasti merah padam entah kenapa. "Iya benar.." jawab Baekhyun langsung, nampak tidak nyaman dengan topik yang dibicarakan.

Namun Luhan masih ingin bertanya pada gadis bermata sipit itu. "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak jadian?"

Deg!

Baekhyun pun mengelak dengan halus. "Sudah berapa kali ya, kau bertanya ini. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman."

Luhan pun mencibir bibir nya kesal, tidak puas dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Tapi, seorang pemuda dan gadis yang begitu dekat seperti kalian tidak cukup hanya sebatas teman kecil, Baekhyuniee.."

Baekhyun mendesah, "kau juga sering bilang seperti itu Luhaniee.." ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Tiba tiba datang seorang pemuda diantara kedua gadis itu. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Oh Sehun pemuda yang datang itu.

Luhan melirik kesal sebentar, "tidak ada hubungannya denganmu tuan Oh."

Mereka berdua pun melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lakukan, bertengkar. Kedua orang itu sangat lah berlawanan sifatnya bagaikan air dan minyak sehingga tidak bisa bersama. Sehun dengan sikap cueknya, dan Luhan dengan sikap cepat naik darah.

Baekhyun pun melanjutkan aktivitas nya yang terpotong tadi sebentar, memperhatikan Chanyeol dari jauh.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap dirinya di pantulan kaca toilet, pikirannya masih bergema ucapan Luhan.

Kalian tidak cukup hanya sebatas teman kecil.

Gadis itu pun segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu kemudian segera bergegas kembali ke kelas.

Saat berjalan menuju kelas, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menabraknya hingga terjatuh.

"Aw.. sakit.." ucap Baekhyun meringis kesakitan sambil melihat siapa orang yang menabraknya.

Ternyata orang yang menabraknya juga sama terjatuh, dan tersangkanya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sadar kalau ia menabrak Baekhyun kemudian ia segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun untuk bangun. "Ah, maaf Baekhyun aku tidak sengaja."

Baekhyun pun menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. "Dasar ceroboh. Kenapa kau lari-lari seperti dikejar setan seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun namun terpotong karena tiba tiba Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya dan bersembunyi di ujung koridor.

Melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang terkejut, Chanyeol pun tersenyum nakal.

Jarak mereka begitu dekat, dan Baekhyun merasa nafasnya begitu memburu sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di wajahnya. Sedangkan pemuda itu sedang menatap ke arah koridor seolah menunggu sesuatu datang.

Kemudian, terdengar suara derap langkah beberapa pemuda di koridor.

"Dimana si keparat Park itu! Sial."

Ia meletakkan jari nya ke bibir Baekhyun. "sssttt..."

Seolah tidak mengerti isyarat Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjerit kencang karena posisi Chanyeol begitu dekat dengannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi

"YAKK! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Teriakan Baekhyun menggema di seantero koridor, membuat beberapa pemuda itu penasaran, dan menemukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di ujung koridor. "Ketemu kau dasar sial!"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, dan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau bersama siapa? Seorang gadis? Adik kelas?" Tanya pemuda-pemuda yang sudah dipastikan teman Chanyeol.

"Dia teman kecilku," jawab Chanyeol enteng, sambil berlalu dan menghampiri temannya.

"Ooh.. manis juga gadis itu, ayo kenalkan kita padanya.." desak teman teman Chanyeol, namun ia segera menggeret teman temannya pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun.

"Bye, ByunBaek." Pamit Chanyeol sambil memeletkan lidahnya kekanakan.

Baekhyun masih terpaku di tempatnya, ujung bibirnya yang di sentuh oleh jemari Chanyeol terasa begitu hangat. Namun hati Baekhyun mendingin karena mendengar bahwa ia hanya dianggap sebagai teman kecilnya.

* * *

 _Rumah Baekhyun, malam hari._

"Lalu pertanyaannya, Sebutkan sebab umum perang dunia kedua?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang nampak kebingungan.

Pemuda itu mencoba berpikir keras, saat ada kesempatan, ia mencoba melirik buku pelajarannya yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun.

"Hei! Tidak boleh menyontek.." ujar Baekhyun sok galak.

Chanyeol pun menggaruk kepalanya, lalu mencoba menjawab. "Karena dunia tidak pernah damai." Jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa ber-sweat drop- ria mendengar jawaban super ngasal Chanyeol.

Kedua orang tua Baekhyun memperhatikan anak gadisnya dengan Chanyeol yang sedang belajar bersama di ruang keluarga nampak tersenyum. Hal ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa terjadi di kediaman Byun.

"Ah, aku penat belajar terus.. Istirahat sebentar oke? 5 menit saja.." bujuk Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal.

Baekhyun pun bersungut-sungut. "Baiklah. 5 menit ya? Tidak lebih."

Setelah mendapat izin dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun merebahkan diri dan tidur memeluk boneka Baekhyun.

Dasar pemalas, tukang tidur. Pikir Baekhyun kesal.

Pemuda itu berbadan besar, namun tingkahnya kekanakan. Sangat tidak cocok menurut Baekhyun.

"Hei Chanyeol." Panggil Baekhyun setelah pemuda itu memejamkan mata selama 4 menit.

"Hmm.."

"Chanyeol, apa ada orang yang kau suka?" Entah kenapa kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari lidah Baekhyun. Seolah tidak bisa tertahankan.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bangun dari tidurnya, Baekhyun dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu yang memerah. "Apa?"

Seketika Baekhyun menyesali bertanya pada Chanyeol. Seandainya saja kalimat itu dapat ditelan kembali oleh Baekhyun, namun sudah terlambat.

Ekspresi Chanyeol menunjukan sebenarnya, tanpa harus menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" Balas Chanyeol bertanya lagi dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Makan malam siap!" Teriak Ibu Baekhyun dari ruang makan.

Chanyeol pun segera bergegas menuju ruang makan, melarikan diri.

"Ayo Baekhyun, kita makan." Panggil Chanyeol sambil menarik tangannya.

Wajah gadis itu seketika kosong, seolah nyawanya berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan tubuhnya.

Sepanjang makan malam Baekhyun diam saja. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol bersikap seperti biasa, Chanyeol makan sambil bercengkrama dengan kedua orang tuanya layaknya keluarga sendiri.

Menurutnya wajar saja kalau Chanyeol suka dengan seorang gadis itu normal karena dia sudah dewasa. Seharusnya ia ikut bahagia, namun kenapa ia merasa sedih?

Setelah selesai membantu ibu mencuci piring, "Baekhyun, segera selesaikan belajar mu." Ujar ibu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol, ternyata ia tidur lagi. Tepat diposisi tadi saat ia belajar.

Mungkin perasaan sedih Baekhyun seperti seorang saudara yang sedih akan ditinggalkan. Karena biasanya, Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya. Pikir Baekhyun, mencoba berpikiran positif.

"Ayo belajar lagi.." panggil Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih betah tidur.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sebentar, lalu terlelap lagi.

Baekhyun mencubit telinga peri milik Chanyeol, lalu ia pun bangun.

Chanyeol mengusap usap telinganya yang merah karena dicubit. "Sakit tahu.."

Baekhyun mencoba memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Lalu siapa orang yang kau suka Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tiba tiba tersenyum, Baekhyun samping kebingungan melihatnya. "Hmm.. dia teman sekelasku."

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencari tahu.

"Do Kyung Soo."

* * *

 _First Love_

* * *

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Luhan membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ah, ada apa Luhan?"

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Dari tadi aku bertanya, kenapa matamu bengkak seperti itu? Habis menangis ya?" Tanya Luhan jengkel.

Baekhyun terkejut, wajahnya pun memelas. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan apapun dari temannya yang satu ini. "Apa sejelas itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tadinya Luhan pikir, Baekhyun akan menceritakan penyebab matanya yang merah. Namun gadis itu malah melamun lagi. Luhan pun paham, mungkin nanti Baekhyun akan menceritakan pada nya.

"Cheer up babe.." ucap Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun dimeja. Baekhyun balas tersenyum, hatinya menghangat sedikit menerima perlakuan Luhan yang peduli.

Saat Baekhyun membuka tempat pensil, ia melihat beberapa pulpen Chanyeol terbawa olehnya karena belajar bersama semalam. Dan sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, Baekhyun pun bergegas menuju kelas Chanyeol.

"Aku pergi sebentar dulu ya," ucap Baekhyun agak tergesa meninggalkan mejanya.

"Okidoki." Jawab Luhan,

Sesaat sebelum Baekhyun pergi dari tempatnya, Sehun menghampiri meja Baekhyun. "Gadis itu mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Enyahlah kau Sehun." Usir Luhan kasar.

* * *

Perut Baekhyun sakit. Itu yang gadis itu pikir sedari tadi hal ini yang membuatnya sedikit murung.

Tadinya setelah menyerahkan pulpen-pulpen itu pada Chanyeol, ia berniat langsung pergi. Namun Chanyeol menahannya dan bertanya sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia jawab.

"Kenapa tadi kau berangkat sekolah duluan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekali kali kan?" jawab Baekhyun sambil membuang muka.

"Iya benar, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku akan lebih senang kalau aku berangkat bersamamu, Baekhyun." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menarik wajah Baekhyun.

Pemuda itu kesal dengan gadis yang diajak bicara itu selalu membuang muka. "Apa kau marah denganku?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah. Lagi-lagi, kenapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini? Sekarang perut Baekhyun terasa sakit lagi. Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari ada seorang gadis lewat diantara mereka, baru saja datang membawa tas.

"Ah, Kyung-soo. Selamat pagi." Teriak Chanyeol pada gadis berambut panjang itu.

Ah, jadi itu dia.

Baekhyun melihat sosok yang bernama Kyungsoo sangatlah cantik. Berambut panjang, tubuh mungil, dan kulit putih susu. Mata nya yang besar dengan wajah yang kecil membuat ia nampak seperti boneka. Wajah cantik itu membuat perut Baekhyun terasa terpilin.

Gadis yang disapa itu membalas sebentar, "pagi." Kemudian ia menunduk kearah Chanyeol, dan juga Baekhyun lalu masuk ke kelas.

"Dia tipe idealmu." Kata Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas.

Chanyeol memerah, "ah, dia tidak cuma cantik, tapi dia juga baik.."

"Hentikan. Aku tidak mau dengar." Sela Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar nama Kyungsoo dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun.

"Bukan begitu, karena aku malu mendengar nya." Jelas Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol salah paham.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "seharusnya aku yang malu, Baekhyuniee.." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya,"

Gadis puppy eyes itu pun segera lari meninggalkan kelas Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum disaat hatinya seperih ini?

Tes! Tes!

Ia merasakan aliran hangat pada pipinya. Ia sadar, ternyata bukan perutnya yang sakit. Tapi hatinya. Karena ia cinta pada Chanyeol. Sebelum masuk kelas, ia menghapus airmata nya sebentar. Dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Hai! Awal tahun mulai cerita baru ^_^ gimana suka gak?

Mohon maaf ya aku belum bisa lanjutin MSO dulu karena penyakit para author amatir biasa.. WB parahh TT

Tapi pasti bakalan aku lanjutin secepat mungkin ^_^

* * *

Thanks for Reading ^_^

* * *

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
